


I Have Not Yet Forgot Myself to Stone (podfic)

by susan_voight



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-27
Updated: 2011-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-24 02:30:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susan_voight/pseuds/susan_voight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Download or stream a podfic of <a href="http://inception-kink.livejournal.com/756.html?thread=2013684#t2013684">I Have Not Yet Forgot Myself to Stone</a> by weatherfront.</p><p>Author's summary: The Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind AU where Arthur is the client.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Have Not Yet Forgot Myself to Stone (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Have Not Yet Forgot Myself to Stone](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/4613) by weatherfront. 



### Length

21 minutes, 27 seconds.

### Download

Direct download (right-click and save) [a 14 MB mp3 file](http://bit.ly/forgot-stone-mf) from Mediafire.

### Stream

Listen to the full podfic:

### Backup Link

Download or stream from [a Google Drive folder](http://bit.ly/forgot-gd).

### Reader's notes

For a [](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**kink_bingo**](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) extra. I haven't seen Eternal Sunshine but I liked this variation on dreamsharing technology.

Feedback and constructive criticism: better than doing legitimate work nowadays.

(Also announced at: [my journal](http://susan-voight.dreamwidth.org/8415.html), [amplificathon @ DW](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/397322.html), and [amplificathon @ LJ](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/1177804.html).)


End file.
